


White striped carnations

by noniebeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Guns, Just angst, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Timers, oh god this is so short, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noniebeanie/pseuds/noniebeanie
Summary: In which you have timers for when you'll die, and when you'll meet your soulmate.In this case, Seungcheol's timers are the same.(Might turn into a series)
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	White striped carnations

Every time Seungcheol looked at the timer on his left wrist, a surge of excitement flushes through his body. However, when he looks at the right one he is faced with the same numbers, but the feeling isn't the same. 

The moment he dies is the time he'll meet the soulmate as well, it's a tragic thing. Even the doctors pitied him when he was born, because the first time he'll see the person with who he's supposed to spend his whole life, is the moment his life would end. 

Seungcheol thought it was cruel too, but he can't stop the clock, he can't change it. 

He has thirty minutes before that happens, he doesn't lock himself up in his room to avoid his death as the others do, instead, he looks forward to it. 

He sits inside his office like a normal day, letting his assistant bring him the papers he needed to sign, he still has eight minutes on his clock when he hears the loud banging outside his doors, Seungcheol drops the papers on his table, he sits back and waited for the doors to open. 

he checks the timer on his wrist again after a few moments and there's a minute left.

The door slams open and a bullet hits his chest, but he didn't dare close his eyes. 

"It's you." The person who had just walked in whispered in disbelief, Seungcheol hears the gun drop on the floor, his soulmate enters his vision and he's thankful that they didn't leave him dead as he expected them to, although he didn't expect to see his soulmate crying.

"Don't cry." Seungcheol whispers, reaching out to touch his soulmate's hair, trailing down to his cheeks to wipe the tears away, perhaps it was the blood gushing out of his bullet wound but he couldn't get over the warmth that he felt when he stared into his soulmate's eyes "I found you. What's your name?" 

five. 

four. 

"Yoon Jeonghan." 

two. 

one. 

Beautiful. 

But so cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll think about making this into a series with a happy ending? or should I leave it here?


End file.
